Sayonara Memories
by almelynNekochan
Summary: NaLu OneShot


A/N:

hi guys! gomen for being inactive in updating my stories...im really super busy these days...BTW this is my new Nalu fanfic in watty at the same time my assignment in English because we'll be writing a short story and a fanfiction story will be okay ^_^

Hope you like it guys =)

~With lots of love,

almelynNekochan28 3

xXx

''Sigh , nothing to do''Lucy sad

''Lucy, I think Natsu's in love''Mira said

''That idiot?''Lucy said doubtfully

''Yes, that idiot you know might actually know how to love''Mira said as she refilled a glass of juice for Lucy

* Lucy glanced at Natsu, w/ Lisanna . They are both happily laughing. And something ' s really stranged about Natsu, he blushed.

I glanced at Mira and I said in my mind.

''I guess you are right Mira, but it's not me''

''Ummm, Mira I need to go home''I said

''Okay, are you feeling sick?''Mira asked

I just nodded and headed straight at home

NATSU'S POV

"Mira, where's Lucy?" I asked

"She left just a while ago... maybe she's in her house I think she's not so feeling well" Mira replied

"Guess I should visit her" I said as I ran out of the guild to go to Lucy's House

xXx

****Lucy's PoV

I opened my room and sat at my study table to finish another chapter of my novel.

"LUCY! A LETTER CAME FOR YOU!" The landlady yelled

"I'm coming!"

I rushed out of my door to get the letter..

" I wonder what's this about" I said as I walked inside my room.

I opened it and it says that I need to go to the Merchant's Guild Love and Lucky to claim my father's properties that he left before he died. The Heartfilia Konzern has grown very big as ever after the seven year gap. It also says that I as Jude Heartfilia's only daughter should manage those properties.

I felt a lump on my throat after reading the letter.

I really did want to manage the Konzern because I think this is how I can repay to my fathr who has waited for me but... I also didnt want to leave Fairy Tail

"Ne, Lucy , what's that? "

"Natsu?" I replied as he jumped out of my window.

I folded the letter back and hid it between my favorite book's pages

"It's just nothing... Why are you here anyway?" I replied

"Just checking on you. Mira said that you are not feeling well so um.. I visited you " He said

O/O

What did he just said?

Aaarghhh!

why are you acting like this Lucy?

snap out of it!

-me arguing with myself

"Natsu? can you come with me to the flea market?" I asked

"ummm. yeah sure" he replied

"okay! I'll meet you at the guild 11 AM" I said

"ok"

'so why dont you go back to the guild for me?" I asked

"why?"

"its just that ther's no more need for checking on me... I'm okay, see?" I said as I lifted my arms just for him to i am very okay

"Are you sure you are okay?" he asked

"Yeah, I am VERY okay " I said as I pushed him to the door

He stared at me very deeply...

I'm so not used on seeing him staring at me like that

O/O

"umm.. Lucy.." he said

"what?"

"I am going to ask you a question that may probably change our libes in the future"

Huh?

Our lives in the future?!

"umm, ah ...eh..okay, ask me"

"I really, really need to GO to the bathroom"

'"-_-

What?!

"Okay" I sked as spanked him

"oww, what's that for?"

'i just felt that i NEEDED to spank SOMEBODY" I answered

"You really are weird Luigi"

"I'm not WEIRD and I'M so NOT LUIGI"

He laped to my window sills

?

"I dont think I needed to go to the bathroom anymore" he said as he jumped out of the window

"USE THE DOOR!" I yelled but he is already out of my sight

That Idiot

AT THE GUILD 10:30 am

****"Dont leave me Lucy!" Levy said as she hugged me VERY tight

"It's okay Levy, it's not like I will not visit you" I said

"But Lucy!"she pleaded as her eyes got teary

"Lucy, why is Levy crying? You see, our iron idiot here is VERY worried" Natsu said mockingly

"Ba-ka" Levy muttered

N/P : Sayonara Memories (Goodbye Memories)-Supercell

**The cherry blossoms are blooming  
On the familiar hill road  
Ahh it's almost time to say good-bye**

_Sakura ga saku yo  
Minareta itsumo no sakamichi ni  
Aa wakare wo_

"What's that about?" Natsu asked

"Just nothing" I replied

"ummm okay"

"Can we go to the flea market now?" I asked

"Yosh!... Matte, I'll just say something to Lissana,'kay?" He replied

I just nodded and startd walking without him...

"What are they talking about?" the back of my mind said

I just continued on walking...

"Matte! Lucy!" He shouted as he ran

I glanced back at him and I continued on walking

"Matte, Lucy! Natsu!"

"Oy, Happy. Wanna come?" He invited Happy

"AYE!"

"Yosh! " Natsu high-fived Happy

"Man, I'm hungry!"Natsu complained as they both raced to the market

**Those days when we laughed and cried together  
Feel as if it was only yesterday  
This road  
Is the road that will take us to the future  
Or so I felt**

_Naite waratta ano hibi  
Nandaka kinou no koto no you  
Kono michi wa sou  
Mirai e tsuzuku michi  
Sonna ki ga shita no_

We walked past my apartment

"Do you know Lucy that the Rainbow Sakura will bloom earlier this year?" Happy exclaimed

"Eh?" Me and Natsu stared at the blue neko as if he was lying

"I'm not lying! Charle predicted it!" Happy said defensively

"Ahhh.. so maybe Charle's right" Natsu replied

"So when will it be?" I asked

"This afternoon "Happy said

"I'll definitly gonna see it!"Natsu exclaimed

Well for me .. I'll definitely NOT gonna see it, because...because I have decided to leave Magnolia THIS afternoon

**You were so happy  
When the forecast said the flowers will bloom earlier this year  
So I said "That's right"  
With a smile on my face  
Even though very soon  
We can no longer come back here**

_Reinen yori hayai kaika yosou wo  
KIMI wa ureshigatteta  
Watashi wa waratte "sou da ne"  
Tte itta  
Ato sukoshi shitara mou  
Koko ni wa modorenai noni_

"No way, It's too early" I said

"Dont underestimate Charle's predicting abilities" Happy defended

I smiled as I looked up at the blue sky

**If I were to open up my heart  
And tell you about all of my feelings that I can't quite put into words  
What should I tell you? This will be the first, but also the very last time  
The way home we walked on together back in those days  
Will be my special memory  
I won't ever forget  
So good-bye my memories  
When spring comes  
We will walk on our separate ways**  
_Kotoba ja umaku ienai omoi wo  
KIMI ni uchiakeru to shitara nante  
Tsutaeyou saisho de saigo  
Itsuka issho ni kaetta michi wa  
Watashi ni totte tokubetsu na omoide  
Wasurenai yo  
Sayonara MEMORIIZU  
Haru ga kitara  
Sorezore no michi wo  
_

"Lucy, I'm hungry" Natsu complained

"okay, we'll eat at that restaurant...my treat" I said

I can see in their eyes joy because of the FREE food

I sighed as I sat at the table and waiting for Natsu and Happy to bring the food.

We are eating when...

"Lucy,can I order a lot bigger fish?" Happy pleaded

"okay" I said

"Lucy,it will be okay this might be the last" the voice of my mind said

"Lucy,ask him about Lisanna!"another voice in my head said

I sighed as I asked " Natsu,what are you and Lisanna talking about just a while ago?"

His face reddened as he said "Nah, its nothing "

Okay, so I'll tkae that as a yes

Is there even a way a person wil blush if they'll talk about the person they like

duH

so that means its a YES

**Hoping that we will meet again someday  
I said good-bye  
In a quiet voice  
The sky is still as blue  
As it was that day; it made me a little**

**teary  
**

_Mata aeru hi wo negatte  
Sayonara  
Chiisaku tsubuyaita  
Sora wa ano hi to kawarazu  
Aokute dakara chotto naketa_

We are walking back home and I stared at Natsu and Happy in front of me, they are laughing

"Nanii?"they both asked

"what?"I replied

I saw my apartment and quickly walked.

We came to my apartment and before I close my door I whispered "bye...I actually want to stay with you just a little longer"

"what did you said?" Both of them asked

"I said that I may let go to my apartment ANYTIME "

"Yayyy!"both of them cheered

"JOKE!" I said as I laughed softly

And closed the door.

**I actually took a detour on purpose  
Because I wanted to be with you for just a little longer  
I made a silly joke  
"Oops, I made a mistake!"  
Your smile in response  
Was so brilliant that I had to look away**

_Waza to toomawari shita no  
Sukoshi demo nagaku KIMI no tonari ni itakute  
Watashi wa odokete "machigaeta!"  
Tte itta  
KIMI wa warau sono kao ga  
Mabushikute me wo sorashita__****_

I glanced at my wallclock and its already 3:00 PM

Only one hour before the train will leave so.. I better pack up.

I am arranging my books when I saw a letter,written in a light pink paper.

It's actually a love letter...

It contains ALL of my feelings for him..all of our jobs and missions together.

But it lacks one thing.

The very words that a love letter shoulod have...those three words

**I used to walk on this road, carrying in my heart  
All of my feelings that I can't quite put into words  
I still remember that time  
You called out my name  
On our way home in the sunset  
I won't ever forget  
So good-bye my memories  
I'm grateful  
That we have met  
**_Kotoba ja umaku ienai omoi wo Mune ni daite kono michi wo aruita  
Oboeteru ano toki KIMI wa  
Watashi no namae wo yonde kureta  
Futari yuugure no kaerimichi de  
Wasurenai yo  
Sayonara MEMORIIZU  
Deaeta koto  
Kansha shiteru_

Its already 4:00 PM and i'm going to hop up on the train, I took a last glance at the city of Magnolia. I tried to forget him...that idiot dragon slayer

"Lucy!" someone called me

I looked back and saw none

"Lucy!" I looked back again...and this time, he was standing in front of me

"Why?"he asked

"I need to go to Acalypha nad ..probably I will never come back here in Magnolia"I said

Then, he grasped my hand, completely ignoring that I have my is tkaing m to somewhere .

"Natsu,Let go of me!" I yelled as I removed my hand from his clutch

I looked at the place and to my surprise, we are here, watching the Rainbow Sakura in full bloom

"it's beautiful," I muttered

"Yeah, I know... why didnt you say so earlier?" He asked

"It's not that I like it... but how did you know?" I asked

"The landlady told me" he replied

"I see"I told him

**From the time we saw the cherry blossoms in full bloom for the first time  
I wonder just how much I have changed  
**

_Hajimete mita mankai no sakura  
Are kara dore kurai kawareta'n darou_

I opened my bag and pulled out a letter...

The very same letter that I want to give him...

"You know, Lucy, you should've told me earlier...so I...-"

NATSU'S POV

Is this the thing Gray is trying to tell me?

"Dont lie to yourself,otherwise it'll be revealed sometime or what's worse is that you might be too late..." his very words are lingering in my head

Gray has said it to me a while ago...

What does he mean about lying to myself?

"...with Happy should've accompanied you to the train station" I continued awkwardly

**xXx**

Lucy's POV_  
_

How rude!

I felt tears forming on my eyes.

I focused on the letter that I should've give him a long time ago... That dense idiot!

I dropped the letter and started to walk away

I glanced at him for the last time...

And I saw his puzzled look as he picked the letter up... I can tell that he is reading it

"Lucy.." _  
_  
**  
**

**The very first time I met you  
I thought that I might just fall in love with you  
I wonder why I don't know  
My every day after that was so much fun  
But it was equally painful  
I'm sorry I can't really say what I think, for some reason  
So you and me, what do they call it?  
I don't want to say good-bye to you like this  
I don't want to be simply friends anymore  
That's what I was trying to say  
All this time, all this time ... From a long time ago**

_Hitome mita toki ni omotta'n da  
Kono hito no koto suki ni narisou tte  
Nande kana wakannai yo  
Sore kara no mainichi wa totemo tanoshikutte  
Dakedo onaji kurai ni tsurakatta'n da  
Gomen ne nanka umaku ienai yo  
Dakara watashi KIMI to nante iu ka  
Ima no mama sayonara shitakunai no  
Tomodachi no mama ja mou iya na no  
Iou to omotte ita  
Watashi KIMI no, KIMI no koto zutto zutto _

_Mae kara _

I looked at him

"Then?" he asked

"such an idiot"

I walked to him and pulled out a pen in my pocket.

I wrote those six letters...

" IBILWY?" he asked

"I"VE BEEN IN LOVE WITH YOU" I said

**I've been in love with you**

_suki deshita_

__"What? Are you serious?"He asked

"Yes, ever since our first job together...the times that you saved and protected me...up until now I've been dying to tell you this... Gomen if I said it, although I knew that you like Lisanna...I've never stopped loving you,again and again...Sorry, again if it hurts me too much upon hearing that you want me to leave... I dont care what'll you say, at least I will never regret that my feelings were confessed to you"

I wiped a tear and walked away, slowly

**Ahh I was finally able to say it**

_Aa yatto ieta_

"Lucy,matte..." He called

I looked back as he approached me...he clutched my shoulders and he...

NATSU'S POV

I hugged her

So this is what Gray really meant?

I see... I understand now..

"Stay with me, Lucy" I whispered in her ear as we watched the rainbow sakura and its gleaming colors

"What about Lisanna?" she asked me

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean... you two are... you know, more than friends?"she said

"What do you mean?"

"You blushed when I saw you talking with her."she talked back

"Its nothing..but one thing is sure, we are not what you think we are" I answered

"You,know we are talking about you" I also whispered

"What did you said?"

"It's nothing" I replied as I walked away with my hands at the back of my head as if nothing happened.

"Matte!" she called but I just grinned at her

~The End~


End file.
